Tying the Knot with a Winchester
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Sam and his fiance finally tie the knot. Takes place before " a Confession(to add to the chaos). Includes Bobby and Cass.


I had two weeks left until I became a Winchester. I just wanted to elope because I wanted to be his wife already. But my mom and Sam insist we have a big wedding with all friends and family. I walked out of the bathroom from straightening my hair and saw sam was on his laptop in our bedroom.

"So, did my future husband find where we are spending our honeymoon yet?"

"He smiled. "I did."

I jumped with excitement and hopped on our bed and kissed him.

"Where are we going?"

"That's the thing. I'm not telling you. It's a surprise."

"No, Sam! I wanna know!"

He laughed at my pleading.

"You will. After our wedding."

"You suck," I said jokingly.

"I know, " he replied.

I grabbed his wrist and saw what time it was. Shit, I'm late for picking up my dress.

"Gotta go. See you later," I said as I gave him a kiss.

He deepened the kiss and tried unbuttoning my shirt.

"No, no Sam. Save that enthusiasm for the honeymoon."

I hopped off the bed and went out the door.

"Love you too!", he yelled as I left.

His phone went off and he saw that he got a text message:

I love you.

He smiled and went back on his laptop.

I was a little nervous. This is the first time I was going to try on my dress since I needed alterations on it. and it was the first time my mom would see it.

"Finally, we just assumed you and Sam were occupied," my best friend and maid of honor Tiffany said.

My mom just smiled when she saw my face start to blush.

Tiffany handed me my dress and I went into the changing room. I put it on and zipped it up, and stepped out.

My mom's jaw dropped. I'm guessing that as a good sign. I also noticed she started to tear up.

"Jaliss, you look incredible. I can't believe my little girl is getting married. "

The dress was a strapless ball gown. It had a sweetheart neckline and beading all throughout the top to my waist. My favorite was how it went down into a gown.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you like it."

Tiffany added, " wait till Sam sees you. He's gonna want to start the honeymoon early."

"Tiff!", I said as my face started turning red again.

My mom agreed with her.

"she's right. He's going to blow a fuse when he sees you."

I really hope it does. I love that man to pieces.

I got dressed back into the clothes I came in with.

"I also asked you guys here because you both have been helping me so much with the wedding, and I wanted to treat you to a Day at Evelyn's spa downtown."

My mom hugged me. "I'm so glad you're not like those Bridezilla bitches on tv."

I replied, "If I was, I would have you lock me in the basement till the wedding day comes."

Sam heard someone open the door. He picked up his gun from the nightstand and went to the door to see who it was.

"Heya, Sammy!", Dean said as he closed the door behind him.

Sam put the gun down.

"Dude, how did you get into my house?"

"Oh, Jalissa told me about the spare key under the place mat."

"Oh."

"So, I was wondering.."

"No, Dean I told you I don't want a bachelor party."

"I know you don't. I actually wanted to ask you if you want to go hustle some pool with me. You know you gotta pay for that trip to Europe with Jalissa somehow."

Dean had a good point.

"Let me get my jacket."

"Meet you in the car Sammy!", Dean said as he went outside back to the impala.

That afternoon in the spa was amazing. I didn't want to leave. But I had work in the morning, so I needed to. When I finally made it home, Sam was getting a beer from the fridge.

He turned around and greeted me with a smile.

"Is that your dress?", pointing to the object I had in my hand.

"Yes it is. I'm trusting you not to look at it until the day."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try," and he kissed me.

"What did my groom do tonight?"

"Dean and I hustled pool."

" Wait, I thought you said there's better ways to earn money, more honest and respectful."

"God, do I really sound like that?"

"You do. I think hustling pool is awesome. How much did you win."

"Over a thousand," he said showing me the money.

"That's my man."

I took a sip of his beer and me and him went to the couch to watch some tv.

Two weeks later:

I got up two hours earlier than Sam to go get ready. I can't believe the day was here. I took a shower and quickly put some clothes on. I grabbed my dress, shoes, and purse. I found a piece of paper in my purse and a pen. I wrote, I can't wait to be your wife! and put it on Sam's pillow. When I finished getting ready at the church, my mom and maid of honor walked in.

"You look beautiful, Jalissa."

"Thanks, mom."

My best friend gave me a hug.

"You think you can handle being Winchester?", she asked with a smile.

"Definitely. But what if he changes his mind? ", I asked sitting down.

My mom sat next to me.

"Jalissa, Sam wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he was going to change his mind."

"Thanks mom. I guess it's the nerves talking."

We all heard a knock at the door. It was bobby.

"We will be outside, " my mom said as she left with Tiffany.

Bobby came in fully.

"It's so wierd seeing you not holding a rifle in your hand. You're beautiful. "

I laughed. " Aww, thank you. How do you think I feel? I'm used to wearing hunter boots and jeans , not heels and a dress . I'm surprised you stopped in here."

"yeah, well Sam wanted me to see if you're just as nervous as he is."

I took a deep breath.

"That's a definite. I never had so many butterflies in my life."

Bobby smiled. "I'll see you walking down that aisle."

Bobby was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Bobby, can you give me away today? My own dad didn't even show, but you did. In fact, you've been more of a dad to me than my own father has been in my whole life."

His smile stretched even further across his face. "I'd be honored, Jalissa". and he held out his arm to me.

The wedding music started, and Bobby and I started walking down the aisle together. My butterflies were gone when I saw Sam standing at that alter. He looked so amazing in a tux.

When we made it up there, Bobby gave me away and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Sam smiled and took both my hands in his. The priest started the traditional vows.

"Sam, do you take Jalissa to be thy wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, through better or worse, for richer and poorer, and sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

I felt Sam's hands tighten around mine. "I do."

Sam turned around and Dean gave the ring to Sam. He slid it gently on my left hand.

"Jalissa, do you take Sam to be thy wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, through better or worse, for richer and poorer, and sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I gave a quick smile to Tiffany as she handed me Sam's ring so I could put it on his hand.

The priest looked at the friends and family sitting here watching Sam and I make these vows.

"If there's anyone who feels that these two shall not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

My heart jumped a little. But it was absolutely silent. The priest looked at Sam.

"Sam Winchester, you may kiss your bride."

I felt like we both waited forever for that part. He pulled me in and kissed me. I can never get tired from kissing that man. Everyone got up from their seats and clapped. The next part is always the best part. The reception.

Sam and I got in the Limo, on our way to the reception.

"You look amazing, Mrs. Winchester."

"Oh my god, It sounds so wierd. But in a good way." and I kissed him.

"Can I know where we are going for the honeymoon?"

No, not until tonight."

"Well, it was worth a shot. If you didn't know already, you look hot."

"No, I already knew that."

I laughed, and before we knew it we were at our reception.

The dj got on the microphone.

"Please welcome Mr and Mrs. Winchester!"

Sam took my hand and we walked in together.

"Now it's time for the newlywed's first dance."

Sam and I chose Goo Goo doll's Iris.

Sam led me out onto the dance floor and pulled me in closer to his body.

"Is this everything you dreamed a big wedding would be?"

"Yeah, it is. But you knew that I only cared about the getting married to you part," and I smiled.

"True. But I only plan to do this once, so why not go all out?"

"Oh, I plan on getting married a couple of times," and Sam laughed and kissed me.

After a few songs, it was speech time. Don't get me wrong, I loved everyone's speeches. But Dean's had to be my favorite.

"Hey, everybody. I'm The better looking brother of Sammy. I first want to say congrats to my little bro and my new hot sister-in-law. You guys should know, she wanted me at first. But I figured, my brother needed some lovin more, so I had her talk to my brother. Once that happened, it was love. I knew that cuz my brother kept smiling like an idiot everyday. And we all know that he's gonna be smiling once they make their way to the honeymoon. Am I right? Congrats to Sam and Jalissa." Dean said holding up his beer.

I laughed the whole time while Sam tried to hide his face. His speech got such a big applause.

That wasn't all that suprised us that night. Cass even showed.

Sam and I were on the dance floor once more when Cass randomly showed up in the middle of the dance floor. I think it scared some of the guests.

"Sam, Jalissa, I would like to congratulate you two on your union."

"Thank you, Cass." and, I hugged him. He was shocked at first , but wrapped his arms around me. I loved that our favorite angel showed up on our special day.

But the best part of the whole night was later.

Sam had tied a blindfold on my eyes when we went to our room later that night. He opened the hotel room door, and took my blindfold off. The room was lit with candles and white rose petals were everywhere.

" aww Sam, this is amazing."

"You like it?"

"Of course I do. "

He picked me up and carried me over the threshold.

"So where are we going tomorrow?"

He put me down on the bed and took out the two tickets from the draw.

"We're going to Europe!"

"Yeah, I remember on our first date you said you always wanted to go there. I already packed all our stuff. "

Could he get any more perfect?

"I love you," And pulled him into a kiss. Marrying Sam Winchester was the best thing I ever done.


End file.
